


Вариант Б

by ShotaLouch



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен уже делал это в предыдущей команде, но на этот раз всё оказывается по-другому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вариант Б

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Option B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152381) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 



Когда Кугар кладет ладонь на бедро Дженсена, тот даже не дергается. Жест можно было принять за абсолютно невинный — им комфортно друг с другом более, чем прилично или даже здоро́во — но Дженсен знает, что это не невинный жест. Тем не менее, ничего особенного.

Ну да, ладно, у Дженсена, может, единица по шкале Кинси* (максимум полтора) и у Кугара как бы ноль, и еще существует «не спрашивай, не говори» и потенциально гомофобные товарищи по команде и так далее и тому подобное. Но факт таков, что Лузеры в двухстах милях от ближайшего клочка цивилизации, и уже примерно месяц как здесь находятся, и не имеют представления, когда их здесь сменят. В таких обстоятельствах полагаться на партнеров по команде в таких вещах, как они полагаются друг на друга в любых, мать их, вещах — это здравый смысл.

Что отнюдь не значит, что Дженсен что-то такое уже делал с Лузерами. Он всё еще устраивается, ищет место в команде и оценивает всех остальных, но на данный момент Клэй — его командующий офицер, Пуч помешан на своей красивой жене — не говоря уж о том, что он слишком хороший друг, чтобы Дженсен стал рисковать их отношениями и устраивать что-то странное между ними, а Рок просто пугающий ублюдок. Дженсен думал так и про Кугара, но вот он, Кугар, его теплая ладонь лежит чуть выше колена Дженсена, а на лице почти осторожное выражение, будто он не знает, в какую сторону Дженсен может шарахнуться. Прямо сейчас он совсем даже не пугающий.

И у Дженсена было много практики в подобных вещах с парой парней из его предыдущей команды, и всё было хорошо, так что он слегка улыбается и кладет ладонь на руку Кугара. Их пальцы переплетаются, и Дженсен гладит руку Кугара большим пальцем, раз, другой.

Уголок губ Кугара чуть искривляется вверх, и он кивает Дженсену, затем встает, отпуская его руку. Очевидно, они не собираются тянуть время. Но Дженсен может понять, для него это тоже были долгие четыре недели.

— Мы с Кугом пойдем поохотимся на вредоносных книдов в джунглях, — обращается он к Року, единственному чуваку в поле зрения; наверное, Клэй и Пуч сейчас спят, думает он. Рок поднимает взгляд от невероятно большого ножа, который он точит, и смотрит на Дженсена с выражением «ты полный идиот, но учить тебя чему-то не стоит моего времени и усилий».

— Кричите, если понадобимся, — добавляет Дженсен, поднимая руку с рацией, чтобы стало понятно, о чем он.

Рок резко кивает и отворачивается к оружию, разложенному перед ним. Разговор окончен.

— Вредоносные книды? — негромко спрашивает Кугар, обгоняя Дженсена и ведя их на северо-запад, в сторону от ручья, который течет через их лагерь.

— Из «Чарли и огромный стеклянный лифт». Ты не читал? 

Кугар качает головой. 

— А «Чарли и шоколадная фабрика»?

— Эту читал.

— Ну, вредоносные книды из сиквела. Они такие огромные, хищные инопланетяне, которые превращаются в буквы. Они любят превращаться в слово «убирайся», и если их жертвы умны, то они убегут и их не съедят. Они офигенные.

— И мы охотимся за ними в перуанских джунглях, — без выражения говорит Кугар.

Дженсен пожимает плечами. 

— Эй, армия никогда не говорила, что я должен правдоподобно лгать, они только сказали, что я не могу говорить правду.

Кугар издает тихий смешок, и Дженсен расплывается в улыбке. Несложно заставить Кугара улыбаться, но почти невозможно заставить его рассмеяться, и Дженсен начал считать каждый смешок личной победой.

И сейчас он решает, хочет ли он попытаться вызвать еще смешок или они могут помолчать. (По опыту Дженсен знает, что в больших дозах он скорее раздражает, чем развлекает; Кугар, кажется, выдерживает его дольше, чем остальные, но, с другой стороны, Дженсен очень заинтересован в том, чтобы Кугар сейчас был в хорошем настроении.) Но тут Кугар резко разворачивается и толкает его к ближайшему дереву, и слова следующей шутки Дженсена — потому что да, он правда не может молчать — теряются в удивленном возгласе. 

Дженсен машинально смотрит в сторону лагеря. Они не так уж долго шли, но заросли здесь такие густые, что он видит только зеленую стену из переплетенных растений. Она заодно должна стать неплохим звуковым барьером; единственное, о чем им нужно беспокоиться, так это о том, что кто-то из команды решит прогуляться в этом направлении в ближайшие пятнадцать минут или типа того, но это маловероятно.

Кугар бросает взгляд в том же направлении, хотя, кажется, что его куда меньше волнует, что кто-то им помешает, чем Дженсена. Или, может, он просто изображает непрошибаемого крутого чувака, как обычно. Тем не менее, он тянет Дженсена к другой стороне дерева, что дает им некоторую дополнительную скрытность.

Дженсен пытается делать вид, что ничего не происходит, что его совсем не заводит то, как Кугар передвигает его с места на место — только у него уже стоит, — но затем руки Кугара опускаются к поясу штанов Дженсена, и вот оно, не смысла скрывать, как всё это на него действует. Дженсен стонет от прикосновения пальцев Кугара, от неровного давления на живот, когда Кугар расстегивает его штаны.

Кугар широко улыбается на его реакцию, и Дженсен бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Ну да, ну что, давно не было, — бормочет он. Он кладет ладонь на заметную выпуклость в штанах Кугара и с удовлетворением наблюдает, как Кугар замирает, и его глаза темнеют от удовольствия и предвкушения. Дженсен так же ловок, когда расстегивает его штаны, как до этого был Кугар, затем он делает глубокий вдох и запускает руку в трусы Кугара.

Член Кугара горячий и сухой в его ладони, кожа удивительно мягкая; он, может, немного меньше, чем ожидал Дженсен, но это, вероятно (определенно), из-за того, что Дженсен больше смотрел порно, чем пытался познакомиться с другими парнями, поэтому его ожидания несколько преувеличены. В любом случае, член Кугара отлично ложится в ладонь Дженсена; ему всегда нравилось дрочить другим парням, даже несмотря на то, что руку иногда сводит, чувствовать, как чей-то член скользит по его ладони и наблюдать, как другой чувак теряет голову у него на глазах.

Еще лучше, когда есть ответные действия, и Кугар делает что нужно, засовывая руку в штаны Дженсена и отвечая быстрыми легкими движениями, которые очень похожи на то, как Дженсен дрочит сам, и он подозревает, что Кугар подслушивал его за этим занятием. Сама мысль почти такая же горячая, как ладонь Кугара на его члене, и Дженсену приходится проглотить громкий стон.

Левая рука Кугара хватает Дженсена за плечо, сжимая так аккуратно, что эго Дженсена в восторге, будто Кугар получает удовольствие не только от ладони Дженсена на члене. И ему тоже хочется держаться за Кугара второй рукой, но он не знает, куда её положить.

Крошечный уголок мозга Дженсена, который еще способен концентрироваться на чем-то, кроме сильных, чудесных рук Кугара, нерешительно бормочет. Скопировать Кугара и положить руку ему на плечо не получится, они будут выглядеть глупо, будто танцуют порно-версию кадрили. Ему нравится идея его руки на талии Кугара, он сможет погладить его по пояснице, пощупать острый изгиб бедренной косточки… но это слишком близко к лапанию за задницу, вне зоны комфорта многих парней, и Дженсен не хочет, чтобы Кугар передумал сейчас.

Наконец, он кладет руку на затылок Кугара, под волосы. Он гладит большим пальцем нежную чувствительную впадинку за его ухом. Кугар довольно урчит, и Дженсен делает так еще раз. Дженсен хочет потрогать его и за другие места, и, может быть, однажды Кугар ему позволит, и на этой мысли удовольствие пронзает его как током и он кончает в ладонь Кугара.

Кугар прислоняется лбом к плечу Дженсена, возможно, наблюдая за рукой Дженсена, возможно, слишком расслабленный от удовольствия, чтобы держать голову, и Дженсен отгоняет посторгазменную прострацию и продолжает ласкать его, пока Кугар не кончает с долгим тихим стоном, который заставляет Дженсена желать, чтобы у них было время сделать это еще раз. Он дает Кугару время отдышаться, затем они оба вытираются самым настоящим платком, который был у Кугара в кармане, и застегивают штаны.

Дженсен широко улыбается и собирается предложить повторить, когда лицо Кугара внезапно оказывается слишком близко, и Дженсен отшатывается.

Лицо Кугара мгновенно каменеет, и, пока Дженсен пытается понять, что произошло, он разворачивается и уходит.

— Эй, нет, подожди! — быстро говорит Дженсен, хватая Кугара за руку и не позволяя ему уйти.

Кугар поднимает на него мрачный взгляд, но не пытается вырваться снова.

— Прости, — говорит Дженсен. — Я не хотел. Я просто… Это какой-то новый вид коллективного онанизма, который практикуется в вашей команде — подрочить друг другу и пообжиматься? Или ты пытаешься начать что-то… эээ… романтическое со мной? — он чувствует себя глупо даже предполагая — да и то и другое; его мозг ломается, когда пытается представить, как Лузеры играют в поцелуйчики друг с другом, — но одно из этих предположений должно оправдаться.

Кугар продолжает молчать, и Дженсен вздыхает.

— Слушай, и то, и другое хорошо, понятно? Честное слово. Или если это что-то совсем другое, то тоже хорошо. Просто мне нужно знать. Вариант А или вариант Б? Тебе даже не нужно ничего говорить. Используй азбуку Морзе или помаши флажками или как угодно. Покажи на пальцах: дверь номер один или дверь номер два?

Кугар качает головой, слегка закатывает глаза, и Дженсен чувствует, как волна паники начинает отступать. Если Кугар может так легко перейти от гнева к легкому раздражению — эмоция, которую Дженсен вызывает у него каждый день, даже не напрягаясь, — тогда у них всё будет в порядке.

Однако он ничего не говорит, и Дженсен немного паникует от этого. Он даже не знает, какой ответ он хочет получить от Кугара; он только знает, что хочет ответ. Вообще-то, очень хочет. 

— Чувак, если ты мне не скажешь, то мне придется угадать самому, и я очень, ну очень не хочу, чтобы Рок меня зарезал, если я угадаю неправильно.

За это он получает полуулыбку от Кугара, потом его лицо снова становится непроницаемым. 

— Я думал, тебе такое нравится, — говорит он. — Я ошибся.

И, да, хорошо, Дженсен стопудово лгал себе, когда думал, что не знает, какого ответа он ждет, потому что когда Кугар произносит эти слова, теплое, мать его, горячее нечто расползается в его груди и в животе, и улыбка расползается по лицу.

— Никакой ошибки, — говорит он. — Просто небольшое недопонимание, но теперь мы все выяснили, и… 

И какого хрена он еще говорит, резко осознает Дженсен и затыкается, чтобы притянуть Кугара к себе для поцелуя.


End file.
